Something good
by Nello15
Summary: Chloe and Jimmy decides that having dinner at Lois's tonight may not be such a good idea. Clois


**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine, never been, never will be (but a girl can hope)  
**Pairing:** Mostly Clois but also hints at Chloe/Jimmy  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's note:** Jimmy is one of my favorite characters and i just loved the Lois/Jimmy scenes in 'Bride' when he tries to hook her up with Clark. Anyway I decided to write this from another perspective than Lois or Clark's. Not sure how it turned out. Any mistakes are my own and I'm sorry for those. I hope you enjoy my story.

----------------------------------------

"And you're sure that Lois isn't cooking?" Jimmy Olsen looked to his left with a slightly worried look.

"Yes! I made her promise me." Chloe rolled her eyes at her husband's worries.

"Good, because I still remember the burnt smell of chicken from when she tried to make us dinner two months ago." He shuddered from the thought of it causing Chloe to laugh.  
They crossed the road and headed for the building on the other side. The building itself was pretty boring but they knew that Lois's apartment was a good one. She had just moved in and decided to have a small dinner for her closest friends and family to celebrate it; which was why Chloe and Jimmy were on their way there.

"I just hope she's home." Chloe said with a frown. "I wouldn't be too surprised if she was still at the planet following up a lead on some story."

"Nah, I'm sure CK managed to get her out of there."

They went up the stairs and headed down the hall towards the door at the far end. When they had reached half way they started to hear noises coming from Lois's apartment. The closer they got the louder the sounds became and it wasn't too long before they could define Lois's voice. And she didn't sound happy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!!"

Chloe and Jimmy looked at each other again.

"At least she's home." Chloe said with a weak smile. Then they heard a darker voice screaming back at Lois.

"ME!? IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!"

"And it seems that Clark is here too. I wonder what they are fighting about." They had stopped just outside the door and Chloe looked at Jimmy.

"When it comes to the two of them it can be anything. Lately it's been worse than ever, they have some seriously unresolved tension between them." Jimmy answered staring intently at the door as if he thought he magically would develop x-ray vision and be able to see what was happening on the other side.

Chloe reached for the handle but barely had a chance to touch it before Jimmy practically threw himself at her.

"NO! Don't open that, whatever they are fighting about it's not worth finding out. I don't want to risk getting in Lois's way when she's this angry. I've almost died once and I preferred it stayed that way! Opening that door would be suicide."

Chloe chuckled at his panic.  
"Are you seriously that scared of my cousin?"

"Yes! Can we please just wait outside until they calm down?"

"Fine, it's not like they can't work it out by themselves anyway" Chloe said but she only sounded half convinced.

They sat down, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the door.

"There is no way they can be so oblivious!" Jimmy suddenly exclaimed out loud.

"What?"

"How can they not know that they are both just as interested in the each other? You should see them at the Planet; they keep looking at each other all the time. Of course never at the _same_ time." He shook his head. "How long can they keep on denying this? I mean everyone else can see that they should be together."

"You've really given this a lot of thought haven't you?" Chloe asked him with a slightly amused look on her face.

"Well… some days I don't really have that much work to do so I make time go faster by watching the two of them. It's like a TV program. I call it the 'Lane and Kent show' and I can tell you; I'm not the only follower. Many watch it for entertainment on slow news days." He said with a grin directed at his wife. Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"Wait, I think they stopped now. Can you hear anything?"

They both listened carefully; no screams were coming from the apartment anymore. They got up and moved towards the door. When they were standing right outside of it they stopped to listen again. Then they heard a loud crash. Chloe looked at Jimmy with big eyes.

"What do you think happened? I can't hear anything more."

"Maybe CK jumped out of the window." Jimmy answered. "I know I would." He added under his breath.

Chloe reached for the handle and Jimmy took cover behind her. She shook her head at his fear then she carefully opened the door.  
Whatever she had expected it wasn't even close to what was actually happening.

Lois was sitting on the kitchen table with her legs wrapped tightly around Clark's hips. Her arms were around his neck and she had twisted her hands in his hair. Clark had placed his hands on her lower back and was leaning over her and their lips were fused together in a very passionate duel. There was a broken glass bowl lying on the floor beside them, it had probably been knocked down when Lois was lifted onto the table.

Chloe's managed to bring herself together enough to quickly close the door.

"Oh my god." She breathed out. She was still suffering from shock when she turned to look at Jimmy. When she saw his face she snapped out her astonishment. He was wearing a big grin.

"I knew they couldn't deny it for much longer. This was bound to happen."

"_Some_ unresolved tension you said?" Chloe raised her eyebrows at him and smiled weakly.

"Wait, you're okay with this right? With Lois and Clark I mean?" Jimmy suddenly looked a little concerned.

Chloe gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, just give me some time to get over the shock. It's not everyday you see your cousin and your best friend in a lip lock like that."

Jimmy smiled widely at her again.

"How about I buy you some dinner to calm you down a little?"

"What if Lois asks why we didn't show up?"

"We'll just tell her that we got the dates mixed up or something or do you want to be the one interrupting _that_?" He pointed his thumb at the door behind them.

Chloe just laughed at him.

"Dinner sounds great! And maybe you can tell me a little bit more about this show of yours, The Lane and Kent one. I think I'm going to need a recap on old episodes."

"Excellent! Well you see…"

They walked onto the street and headed for the closest restaurant. For some strange reason they were both feeling that something good had happened today.

The end

---------------------------------------

Please review, they seriously make my day!


End file.
